


If You're Ever in Pittsburgh

by 71tenseventeen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Non hockey Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen
Summary: Sid's trip to Europe turns into more than he could ever imagine.





	If You're Ever in Pittsburgh

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the SidGeno Photo Challenge
> 
> Thank you Alia and GC.

     

Sid doesn’t have a plan.

He never goes into anything without a well thought-out plan but he doesn’t have one for this.

After the second round playoffs loss he only knew that he needed to get away. He booked a flight and a hotel without thinking much about what would happen next. He’ll figure it out.

Bouncing around Europe with no plan should be unnerving but it’s just kind of a relief. He’s still not even sure what he’s hoping to get out of this trip but he guesses he’ll know when he finds it, if there’s anything to find at all. If nothing else, there are worse ways to spend part of the off season than traveling.

For awhile that’s exactly what he does. He starts in London for no particular reason—skating and training along with sightseeing because he might be shucking his normal post playoffs routine but he’s still Sidney Crosby—and then bounces to Switzerland, Austria and Belgium, and does his best not to think too much. He never books the next location much in advance and he just stays until he’s bored or ready to move on. So far that’s usually been somewhere around 3-4 days.

He’s only been in Belgium for two days but he’s already itching to move on. He’s starting to wonder if maybe he should just head home to Nova Scotia. He’s only been traveling for a little over two weeks but he’s already starting to wonder if he’s getting anything out of it. Besides, it’s great to see Europe but kind of starting to suck to be doing it entirely alone. But then his parents call (again) and his Mom keeps talking about her plans for when he comes home and his Dad keeps talking about all the ways to improve for next season and that’s all it takes to decide to stay in Europe a little longer.

Besides, he’s never seen Russia and he thinks Moscow would be pretty amazing. He’s about to book his ticket when he glances at the map and shrugs. He’s close enough, might as well knock Amsterdam off the list so he switches gears and books a train ticket for the next morning.

Sid planned to sleep on the train but it’s crowded and there’s a really unhappy toddler nearby and by the time he gets off the train, he just wants to find his hotel and crash.

So, of course, his room isn’t ready and won’t be for another couple of hours.

He sighs and thanks the desk attendant for checking his luggage, at least, and heads to the little coffee shop he saw a couple of buildings down. It’s all he has the energy for.

It’s crowded and the line is long. It’s his best option though, so he waits it out and makes a beeline for a small table that two patrons are just leaving. It’s along the back wall, right in the corner under some posters. It’s too crowded to be considered private or even quiet but at least he won’t be completely surrounded with strangers.

He’s so focused on getting there that he doesn’t notice that someone else is headed for the same table until he tries to set down his coffee cup and bumps into an arm right next to him. Sid looks up (and up) and finds himself gazing into deep, dark brown eyes.

“Sorry,” the man is saying. “Not realize someone else going for this table.”

“Oh. Um, me either. Sorry.”

The man glances around and then back to Sid with a careful smile. “We share, maybe? Unless you need second seat?”

He doesn’t technically _need_ the other seat but he wasn’t really prepared to share his space with a stranger. Then again, his only other option is to go somewhere else and, well, he already has an amazing looking slice of cheesecake. “Yeah, of course. Good idea.”

They sit in silence at first, the man flipping through his phone and Sid laying out a few brochures he grabbed at the train station for local tourist attractions.

“If visit van Gogh museum, don’t bring backpack. They make you leave in cloakroom.”

“Oh. Really? Are there lockers or anything?”

“No lockers. I thought so, too. Decide to go back tomorrow without backpack. Not want to risk someone grab it, you know?”

“For sure. Thanks for the tip. Are you, uh, do you live here?”

“No,” the man shakes his head. “Am just take little vacation for few weeks. Get away, you know? Live in Moscow. You American?”

Sid makes a face. “Canadian,” he says quickly and the man laughs.

“Not mean to insult.” He holds out his hand for Sid to shake. “My name is Evgeni.”

“Evgeni,” Sid tries, even though he knows he’s probably saying it wrong. “Hi. I’m Sid.”

Evgeni smiles brightly at him. “Nice to meet, Sid.”

\--

Sid’s up early the next morning.

He keeps his shower brief and skips his in-room coffee maker. There’s no time and no need because as soon as he’s dressed he stuffs his wallet and phone in his pockets, leaves the backpack empty in his room and heads to the little coffee shop again.

Evgeni is there waiting for him in front, just like he said he’d be.

It just seemed to make sense, the more they sat and talked yesterday. It should have been awkward but it wasn’t, not once they got past their initial introductions and started talking about their travels. Sid learned that Evgeni was a teacher in Moscow, taking a few weeks off during the summer holidays to travel. In return, he felt comfortable telling Evgeni that he lived and worked in the US but that he considered Nova Scotia home and that he, too, was taking a few weeks off to travel.

From there they started talking about their travels and what they planned to see in Amsterdam and when they realized a lot of their destinations overlapped, it just made sense. And sure it was a risk for Sid, one he normally wouldn’t take, but maybe a risk was exactly what he needed on this trip. Maybe that’s what he needed to shake himself out of his funk. And when he suggested that they see a few sights together Evgeni had lit up a little bit, said he was getting bored traveling alone and that it would be fun to see some of this stuff with a friend and, well, Sid understood.

Before they knew it they had an entire itinerary for the next day put together and a plan to meet up in front of the coffee shop. When they finally parted for their hotels, Sid felt lighter and more excited for the next day than he’d been the entire trip.

Sid smiles and gives a wave. Evgeni has cups in both hands so he holds one up to return the greeting and smiles brightly. “Morning Sid,” he says cheerfully when Sid is close enough and holds out one of the paper cups. “Hope is okay. I just get you what you say you order yesterday. Line was short so thought I go ahead and grab.”

“That’s great. Thanks.” Sid takes the cup and sips before grinning. “It’s perfect. What do I owe you?”

“Not worry about it. My treat as thank you for sightsee with me today.”

“Okay, thanks Evgeni,” Sid says and falls into step next to him as they head off to their first destination.

\--

Sid can honestly say it’s the best day he’s had the entire trip. Evgeni is so easy to tour with. He doesn’t complain when Sid wants to stop and look at something a little closer and he’s excited to learn new things about everything they’re seeing. Really, Sid thinks, he’s kind of the perfect person to do this with and more than once Sid finds himself feeling really glad they met.

They have a late dinner full of good food and laughter and great conversation and Sid realizes he doesn’t want it to be over. Maybe it’s the wine or the high of a really great day or some combination of both but Sid smiles over his glass at Evgeni and thinks, _maybe_.

He decides to take a chance. “Today was so great. Do you think, I mean, would you want to do it again tomorrow?”

Evgeni’s answering smile makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. “Would love that, Sid. Should we make plan?”

Sid shrugs, feeling loose and happy. “Whatever you like.”

Evgeni holds his gaze for a moment. “Okay,” he says. “I think we figure it out as we go.”

\--

Sid leaves even earlier the next morning but Evgeni is already there smiling and holding up two coffees.

_I could get used to this,_ Sid thinks as he takes his coffee with a smile. “Morning Evgeni.”

“Morning Sid! Look what I find, think maybe we start here.” He plucks a folded pamphlet from his pocket and passes it over to Sid.

Sid lights up when he sees it’s for the National Maritime Museum. “This is great!”

Evgeni beams at him. “I remember you mention yesterday you interested in thing like that so I thought you might like.”

_Oh, I could really, really get used to this_ , Sid thinks again and falls into step beside Evgeni.

They while away most of the morning in pleasant companionship at the Maritime Museum and then settle in for lunch at a nearby restaurant. Evgeni listens as Sid rambles about the places he visited before this and smiles when Sid says Amsterdam is the best so far.

“Of course is best, Sid,” He says with a cocky grin. “Have best company.”

Sid knows it’s meant to be a joke but it’s nothing but truth so he smiles and ducks his head. “I really do,” he says before he looks up again, blinking at Evgeni through his lashes. “Evgeni I—”

Evgeni cuts him off. “Zhenya.”

“Ah, what?”

“Zhenya. Should call me Zhenya. Is like nickname for friends and I think we friends now?” he says with a hopeful smile that Sid returns immediately.

“I hope so,” he says before he thinks about it. “I mean, yeah. It’s been so great spending time with you here. It made everything so much better and I just...Thank you, Zhenya.” He pauses and then pulls a face. “Did I say that right?”

Zhenya is watching him with a half smile. “Close enough.” And for the second time, Sid thinks, _maybe_.

The rest of the day is just as great as the the morning. Clouds roll in in the early evening but nothing comes of it until they’re walking side by side from the restaurant after dinner back towards their hotels.

Sid’s laughing at something Zhenya said to him when the first drop hits his face. They both stop and look up and Zhenya grins. “Uh oh,” is all he has time to say before the sky opens up and they both take off running.

It doesn’t matter, of course, they’re both soaked within seconds. Zhenya is still laughing though when he grabs Sid’s hand and says, “This way,” before taking a sharp left and leading Sid down the block and straight into the lobby of a hotel.

They’re both laughing and Sid couldn’t care less about the people staring at them as Zhenya ushers him off to the side with a wide grin. “Is my hotel. Was close, you know?”

“Yeah,” Sid nods before pushing his hair back off his face. “Good thinking.” He smiles up at Zhenya and watches as Zhenya’s bright smile fades into something different, something soft and full of wonder and maybe hope.

“If you want, maybe could go to my room. Dry off?”

Sid didn’t let himself think about the risk, just nodded without breaking eye contact. “Yeah. I’d like that,” he breathed and licked water away from his lower lip. He’s not sure what else he might have done if Zhenya hadn’t grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the elevator right then.

They were quiet in the elevator. Sid thought he should probably be chilly—he was soaked to the bone—but all he felt was warmth spreading throughout his body.

Once they were inside Zhenya’s room they both hesitated, looking at each other. Zhenya looked uncertain, a little nervous—exactly how Sid felt.

Sid held out his hand in invitation, asking softly, “Zhenya?”

For a split second he worried that he’d read everything all wrong but then Zhenya took his hand and pulled him close and Sid didn’t worry anymore.

\--

Sid really loves Amsterdam. Of all the places he’s been so far, Amsterdam is his favorite city by a landslide.

Sometimes he and Zhenya even leave the hotel room to explore a bit more of it.

Days pass and Sid doesn’t even entertain the idea of booking a ticket anywhere else. Then somehow three weeks have passed and he’s spent just about every moment of it with Zhenya.

He doesn’t want it to end.

So when Zhenya pulls Sid back against his chest and sighs into his neck, Sid’s heart sinks. “Have to go back to Moscow soon. Teaching summer course.”

Sid doesn’t know what to say, can’t find any words so he closes his eyes and pulls Zhenya’s arm tighter around him.

Zhenya lays a line of gentle kisses under Sid’s ear before tugging him gently so that he rolls onto his back. Sid reluctantly opens his eyes and is surprised to find Zhenya smiling down at him. “Should come with me. You say you go anywhere you want. Come see Moscow. You stay with me if you want, I’m be best tour guide.”

“You really want me to come with you?”

“I do, Sid. Not ready to say goodbye.” He leans a little closer, gaze intense.

Sid reaches up and pushes his fingers gently through Zhenya’s hair. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Zhenya’s expression clouds for the shortest second but Sid catches it. “Will be different there, can’t be like this in public. Not like we are here but at home…” He trails off for a moment. “Know is a lot to ask.”

Sid slides his hand down to cup the back of Zhenya’s neck. “I’m not ready to say goodbye either.”

That night Sid boards a plane to Moscow with Zhenya.

\--

Moscow, much like Amsterdam, is amazing.

By day Sid wanders around places that Zhenya has sent him while Zhenya teaches. Sometimes he goes to campus to meet Zhenya for lunch. Zhenya has to introduce Sid as his “friend from Canada” and they have to be careful but it’s still nice.

Besides, for all the touches he misses during the day, Zhenya makes up for it every night.

Sid really loves Moscow.

As July wears on he starts getting an increasing number of calls from his parents, Taylor, his agent and he loves hockey and he’s excited to get back but he’s having a hard time imagining letting this go. This thing with Zhenya was so unexpected but it’s just so _good_. More and more he’s finding it hard to remember how to do anything without Zhenya.

He’s excited for hockey but he dreads leaving.

He puts it off for as long as he can, training in Moscow, much to the confusion of the Pens organization.

Eventually, though, he can’t put it off any longer.

Zhenya knows it’s coming—they know so much about each other by now—but he doesn’t give Sid any grief about it. It’s hard enough on both of them without that.

On Sid’s birthday, he surprises him with an amazing dinner and a night at the Bolshoi. Back at the apartment, Sid’s already pulling at Zhenya’s clothes when Zhenya laughs and puts his hands on Sid’s. “Sid wait. We have all night, I have another present for you.”

“Another one? Zhenya, you already did so much.” Sid tugs at him and revels in Zhenya’s soft laughter.

“So bad, Sid. And is just little thing. Please? Important to me to give.”

Sid stops then and leans his head against Zhenya’s chest. “Okay.”

Zhenya’s gone and back again in seconds, holding out a small rectangular box. Sid looks up at him curiously but is surprised to find that Zhenya won’t meet his eyes. He’s fidgeting and Sid is suddenly nervous, wondering what could make him react like that. “Zhenya?”

Zhenya finally meets his eyes. “Just open.”

Sid swallows and opens the box. Inside there’s a single key. Sid looks up again, confused. Zhenya is watching him, eyes intense, and when it’s clear that Sid isn’t quite understanding, he reaches out and touches Sid’s face so carefully.

“Gonna miss you so much, Sid. This summer, best summer of my life. You best person I’m ever meet. Just wanted to give you something that mean maybe, maybe this not over forever.”

Sid starts to tear up as he picks up the key with trembling fingers and Zhenya gently closes Sid’s fingers around it. “Is key to apartment. Know you have to go but want you to know if things were different, I’m ask you to stay forever. So you take this, in case you ever in Moscow again.”

And then he pulls Sid into his arms.

\--

Zhenya insists on driving Sid to the airport and Sid doesn’t put up much of a fight.

They say their most intimate goodbyes before they leave the apartment, knowing it won’t be an option under the prying eyes in the airport drop off lane.

They try to make small talk but Sid’s throat is thick the entire drive. Zhenya’s voice sounds rough too and Sid holds his hand tight.

Just before he gets out of the car he looks over and murmurs, “Zhenya…” softly and Zhenya just squeezes his hand harder.

“I’m know, Sid.” And Sid believes him because they said everything they needed to say as they laid in bed sleepless through their last night together.

Sid nods and takes a deep breath before pushing an envelope into Zhenya’s hands. Zhenya looks down at it and up at Sid questioningly.

Sid just wants to cry again but he clears his throat because he has to get this out. “If you’re ever in Pittsburgh.”

Zhenya clutches the envelope. “Then i’m be there for you.”

\--

Sid flies back to Cole Harbour and doesn’t tell anyone anything about Zhenya when they ask him repeatedly why Amsterdam? Why Moscow? They’d never understand, even if he told them so he keeps it to himself, protecting it like it’s something physically tangible, those memories of his time with Zhenya.

He and Zhenya text and video chat but it’s not the same. He won’t give it up, looks forward to every moment they can talk but he misses Zhenya’s touch almost more than he’s ever missed anything in his life but he makes due because he’ll take anything Zhenya will give him.

He flies back to Pittsburgh a couple of weeks before training camp and putters around his house wondering if it always felt this empty.

He gets his head back in the game for hockey because he has to and because it’s important to him and as the season approaches, he has less time to think about other things but every moment that’s not about hockey is about Zhenya and he wonders how long it will hurt this much.

A couple of days before the first official game of the season, Sid calls Zhenya and, for the first time, Zhenya doesn’t answer. Sid leaves a message. “Hi Zhenya. I guess I just wanted to hear your voice. The season starts in a couple of days and I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to call but I will as much as I can. I—I miss you,” he says before he has to pause. “Call me when you can.”

The next morning Zhenya still hasn’t called him back and Sid tries not to let it get to him as he gets ready to head off to practice. By the time he gets home, there’s still nothing from Zhenya and Sid does what he can to keep himself busy. If Zhenya needs space then he deserves it. They both knew this might not be sustainable. If it’s what Zhenya needs, Sid will cope.

After dinner he makes himself stop checking his phone.

It’s not until he’s climbing into bed that he hears the alert that someone is at his gate. A second later, another alert that the gate is opening. Whoever is there knows his code and Sid’s heart skips a beat. It could be Flower. It could be Tanger or Duper or Kuni but he just has a feeling. None of them would show up this late without calling.

Sid races downstairs and throws open the door in time to see Zhenya climbing out of a car, looking very uncertain and hanging on to the piece of paper with the gate code that Sid had tucked into the envelope. At least he does until he spots Sid flying at him and his face breaks into a wide smile as he gathers Sid into his arms with a soft cry.

“Zhenya,” Sid breathes. “You’re here. You’re really here.”

“Miss you so much, Sid. Hope is okay. I should have call. At first I think surprise you but then I get here and think maybe bad idea. I just miss you so much and—”

Sid cuts him off with a kiss and then another and another. “How long can you stay?” He says, breathless, when he finally pulls back.

“Long as you want me.” He looks a little terrified saying it.

Sid’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Really. You best thing ever happen to me. Don’t want to lose. Not sure how we make it work but want to try.”

Sid pulls him closer. “It’s okay, Zhenya. We’ll figure it out as we go.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
